<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught In The Fire by NicciCrowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882029">Caught In The Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe'>NicciCrowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breeds Series - Lora Leigh, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AH (sorta) AU, Breeds crossover, F/M, I just had to write this, Knotting, No Werewolves, Read at Your Own Risk, all credit goes to Lora leigh for the... well, everything, jacob is a wolf breed, mating heat, super duper explicit, this is dub-con/non-con so proceed with caution!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan, fiancée of Edward Cullen finds herself caught up in the battle between the Breeds and the notorious Genetics Council whose sole purpose in this world is to find and enslave the creations they'd lost control over.<br/>Secrets and betrayals lurk around every corner, and what she fears most may become what destroys her, or what saves her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They were created, not born. They were trained, not raised. They weren't meant to be free, to laugh, to play or to love. They were men and women whose souls had been forged in the fires of hell. </p><p>They were Breeds. Genetic alterations that had somehow found the grace of God, or whatever deity existed. They had survived, not just the genetic alterations, but also the cruelties their creators had heaped upon them for decades.</p><p>The Genetics Council had been created nearly a century ago, a group of the greatest scientific, biological, physiological and genetic experts in the world at that time. They had funded the first Lab, started the first experiments. Monsters with no conscience, no remorse and no compassion.</p><p>The Breeds were to be the force of a fanatical society intent on building its own personal army. Their genetics spliced with those of the most deadly predators in the world. Until the world learned of their existence. Until the council lost control of their creations, and their creations began to change the world. </p><p>Now they’re loose. Banding together, creating their own communities, their own society and their own safety, and fighting to hide the one secret that could see them destroyed.”</p><p>- Lora Leigh</p><p> </p><p>- * - * -</p><p>OLYMPIA, WASHINGTON </p><p>Jacob stared down the sight of his rifle at the woman, caressing the trigger like a lover just as his eyes caressed the sweet curves of her body. His breathing was slow, even, his heart rate carefully controlled. He never lost control, and that was why he was damned good at his job. </p><p>Something was giving him pause, though. This woman was the fiancée of a known Council trainer, and they had reasonably good intel that she was involved in the secret workings of the lab hidden somewhere in the misty, forested Olympic mountain range. </p><p>Sam, his pack leader, had given him clear orders, and Jacob never missed. </p><p>He was A-Class for a reason. </p><p>Assassin. </p><p>One of the best Wolf Breed assassins the Council had ever created, though they could never have predicted how much it was to their own detriment. He knew how to kill mercilessly, and ruthlessly. They had taught him that, tortured it into him for years.</p><p>And now, one by one, they would pay for what they did. For the evils they continued to commit against the Breeds who were fighting tooth and nail for survival.</p><p>And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to press the trigger. </p><p>He listened through the bug he had implanted in her room a few days ago under the cover of night. Her sadistic bastard of a future-husband hadn’t been home in over a week, and he could hear her humming softly to herself as she folded her laundry, tidying up her already spotless bedroom. Their intel suggested that he was on a mission in Italy attempting to track down a few Breeds that had escaped recently there.</p><p>He was in for a rude fucking awakening when he realized they’d already been flown to Haven and were far, far away from his sick, twisted clutches. </p><p>Jacob ran the underside of his tongue against his teeth for the hundredth time that hour. It was itchy, and annoying him. He’d have to meet with Dr. Armani when he got back to base. As if the Wolf Breeds didn’t have enough to worry about with their strange, convoluted genetics, now his damn tongue was swelling up, itching, and even tasting funny. Breeds weren’t supposed to have allergies, but hell, maybe he was the exception.</p><p>That would just be his fucking luck. </p><p>Just then he froze as he heard a soft sigh, and he realized the woman had moved under her covers. Immediately his cock twitched, not that it hadn’t already been painfully engorged for the entire damn week he’d been watching her. His reaction to her the minute he’d first seen her had been damned inconvenient, and it was only growing worse the longer he had to watch her. </p><p>Just what he needed. A hard on for a Council trainer’s bitch.</p><p>Isabella ‘call me Bella’ Swan. Daughter of a police chief in a nearby small town. Summa Cum Laude at Dartmouth University, slotted to marry one of the most evil, sadistic trainers the labs had ever seen, and he was getting even harder as she touched herself under her covers. </p><p>“<em> Oh… </em>” He heard the soft sigh slip from her lips and a punch of lust stabbed through him. Fuck. He couldn’t have looked away if he tried as her hand worked furiously under the covers, her legs slipping over the silk sheets as her forehead screwed up in an adorable little ‘v’, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Jacob bit back a growl as he imagined it was his fingers plunging into her now, drawing those gasping little mewls of pleasure from her. </p><p>“Report.”</p><p>The cool voice barked in his earpiece, and Jacob wanted to snarl at the interruption. His cock was like an iron rod trapped in his Enforcer uniform, and he wanted nothing more than to slip into that bedroom and show ‘Bella’ how a real man fucked. </p><p>“She’s going to sleep,” he muttered harshly, hoping his pack leader couldn’t hear the lie in his voice. </p><p>“I thought we agreed we were going to take her out to draw Cullen back to the States, Jacob. What’s going on?” Sam demanded, all Alpha male arrogance and irritation. Jacob bit back the instinctual growl. It still rubbed him the wrong way to take orders, even though he had deliberately chosen not to take the Alpha position of the pack. There was too much politics involved, and he’d have to report to Wolfe anyways. </p><p>Sometimes, there were too many damn cooks in the proverbial kitchen.</p><p>“I think we can use her,” Jacob found himself saying before he realized what he was doing. Shit, what was wrong with him? </p><p>The line was silent for a long moment, and he knew he fucked up. Jacob never questioned assignments, never thought twice about taking out targets he was assigned to. </p><p>He heard Sam’s muted curse, and Jacob frowned, trying to focus around Isabella’s soft moans that were coming through his other earpiece. Every cell in his body wanted to be in that room with her so desperately that he was struggling to remain still in his sniper’s nest. What he would give right now to run his tongue through the sweet cream between her thighs...</p><p>“This is no longer a fucking reconnoitering mission, Black, I thought that was abundantly clear at briefing yesterday,” Sam growled, and Jacob rolled his eyes. </p><p>“She hasn’t done anything that we’ve seen. She may not even be aware that he’s Council. All we have is hearsay from our informants who, by the way, are sometimes fed bad info. I can tell something’s not adding up just by listening in on her. She wants to be an English teacher for fuck’s sake,” he snapped, grinding his teeth. At this rate he wasn’t going to have any molars left. </p><p>“You don’t know that for sure, Jacob. How else are we going to catch Cullen? He’s like a fucking ghost.” </p><p>“He’ll come back for her,” Jacob said confidently, and a litany of curses came from the comm set in his ear as Sam heard the undercurrent of Jacob’s intentions in his voice. </p><p>“Goddammit. Shit. Fuck! Don’t you dare go near her, Black! I orde-”</p><p><em> Beep </em>.</p><p>Jacob’s finger lifted slowly from the off switch on his comm link, grimacing as he caught another hint of the strange taste that had been lingering in his mouth for the last few weeks. He knew he was risking his ass, but there was no way he was going to kill this girl. Unless it was killing her with pleasure, he thought with a dark smirk. </p><p>“You’re mine,” he growled under his breath, strapping his rifle to his back. He moved out of position like a breath of shadow in the night, closing in on his prey. </p><p> </p><p>Bella’s toes curled as she cried out her release, her legs shuddering as pleasure sparked through her. Her eyes squeezed shut as a haze of warmth swept through her, but she still wasn’t completely satisfied. She finally relaxed down on the sheets, breathing heavily as the last echoes of her orgasm left her. It felt like sometimes it was the only way she was able to force herself to sleep. She was worried about Edward off dealing with family trouble in Italy. He was gone more and more lately, and she got so lonely at night. </p><p>Not that he always slept with her when he was home, either. More often than not he claimed he was tired or not in the mood after work. She’d begun to worry that he was having second thoughts about their engagement. </p><p>She knew she didn’t come from money, and the worry still plagued her that it bothered him. Charlie, her father, did the best a small town police chief could and her mother Renée was… well, Renée. She was cared for by her new husband Phil and that’s all that mattered. Edward’s father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was always dropping hints that Edward was marrying down, and it crushed her spirit to no end, though Edward continually denied it to her. </p><p>She groaned, rolling over to the side and padded to the bathroom. Taking a washcloth, she ran cool water over it and dabbed away the sweat that had gathered on the back of her neck and between her breasts, taking in her wan, pale expression in the mirror. Sometimes, if she was being honest with herself, even she was having second doubts about her engagement. Bella was good at listening to her instincts, and every so often, something about him gave her just enough pause that the thought never completely went away.</p><p>She moved back into the bedroom, and paused halfway to the bed, the skin on the back of her neck prickling. It was utterly silent and dark, but suddenly, Bella knew she was not alone. </p><p>Her eyes darted towards the night stand, where she kept the gun Edward insisted she keep next to her while she slept. She’d never used it, though Charlie had taught her how to shoot as a little girl, just in case.</p><p>It didn’t escape her that if things went to hell, she was too far away from the nightstand for it to help all that much. </p><p>Dammit. Why hadn’t the house alarm been sent off? She swore Edward had their house wired tighter than Fort Knox, and yet it was all for nothing, because she could tell someone had snuck in past their safeguards. She cursed herself for growing complacent. Edward was always oddly paranoid about burglars, but Bella hadn’t given it much thought since in her whole life living in the tiny town of Forks, her father had never dealt with even one break in.</p><p>“Waiting for someone?” </p><p>Bella gasped as a shape materialized from the darkness of the corner of the room. Her heart began pounding wildly in her chest as hot, sharp panic flooded through her. Shit. Shit. Shit. </p><p>Oh, god. She was still <em> naked </em>.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t.” Bella heard the deep, rumbling voice say as she whirled around, tripping as she tried to scramble back into the bathroom. A long, steely arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against a hard body.</p><p>She opened her mouth to scream but warm fingers curled over her lips, holding down firmly as she fought, trying to wriggle out of his grasp but she may as well have been fighting a brick wall. How could he be so freakishly strong? None of the moves she had learned in her self-defense classes were working as he seemed to be able to block each of them before she made them. She began to panic as each struggle she made was thwarted, his strong arms wrapping around her like a vise, his solid legs pushing hers apart so she couldn’t gain any purchase to kick him. She shuddered as his hard thigh shoved its way between her legs, the material of his pants rasping against her sensitized clit. Her cheeks blazed in shame as her body interpreted the unwanted sensation as pleasure.</p><p>“Now, listen here pretty girl. I need you to come with me nice and quiet, or your bastard fiancé will get a nice little bullet between his eyes. Do you want that?”</p><p>Bella froze, her chest heaving as fear prickled down her spine like icicles. Why would they threaten Edward like that? What had he done? </p><p>“Hmm, confused are we? I guess I was right, then. Maybe you don’t know what your sick, sadistic lover has been up to with the Council all these years. Why else would you open your legs for him if you knew how many women he’s raped, how many innocents he’s murdered?” </p><p>No... No. It wasn’t possible. Edward worked in business, finance or whatever it was. He would never do that. He would never associate with that evil organization that had been exposed on the news years ago when the first Breeds had stepped forward and declared themselves. He had to be after the wrong person.</p><p>Bella screamed against the hand, redoubling her efforts to escape, when she felt a pinch in her neck and gasped. Weakness flooded her muscles, and she felt herself go limp. She barely had enough strength to cry out as deep, heavy darkness swept over her, pulling her under.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jacob stared down at the woman he held limp in his arms. The sweet cupid’s bow of her rosy lips drew his gaze. Lips like that could drive a man crazy if he weren’t careful. The strange, wild taste flooding his mouth was nearly driving him insane now that he was so close to her. His whole body felt electrified just from touching her, and it didn’t make sense. No woman had ever elicited such a reaction in him before. He’d had many lovers, Council-forced and consensual once he’d escaped the labs, and none of them had made him feel like he was about to lose his mind if he didn’t touch her more. The urge to kiss her, to share the strange taste was irrational, unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and it was damned unnerving.</p><p>He licked his lips that suddenly seemed dry, unfamiliar with the sensations coursing through him. Was he nervous? Jacob had never been nervous a day in his life. His fingers trembled as he brushed them gently over her cheek, then before he could stop himself, placed a light kiss right at the corner of her mouth. His eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure as his mind went blank. Her creamy, pale skin was softer than satin against his lips. Jacob had been twenty four before he’d ever touched satin, three years after his escape from the hellish labs. He could get drunk on the feel of her.</p><p>Damn. She was too perfect. Long chestnut brown hair fell in gentle waves around her face so long it curled below the pert mounds of her breasts. He groaned at the sight of the perfect little pink nipples topping them. She would be the death of him. </p><p>He lay her on the bed, not allowing himself to look too long at her while he dressed her quickly with a night gown he found crumpled by the side of the bed. He shoved a few more articles of her clothing in his pack, barely recognizing himself for what he was doing. Was he seriously about to kidnap this woman to save her life at the risk of his own ass getting burned?</p><p>Apparent-fucking-ly.</p><p>Stupid. Stupid, he raged at himself internally. He scooped her up in his arms, leaving as quickly and silently as he came, resetting the alarm and stealing off into the night with his precious cargo.</p><p>Whatever was happening to him, some instinct had the back of his neck prickling in worry. These feelings rioting through him were not normal, and it did not bode well for his future. Because now that he had her in his arms, he knew deep down the truth he was trying to deny to himself.</p><p>He was never going to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Jacob found himself pacing back and forth at the foot of the master bed in his safe house, his eyes darting every few seconds to the woman bound hand and foot on top of the covers. She was breathing fine, he assured himself every few minutes. The light sedative he’d given her was only meant to last a few hours, and she was nearing the time that she should be coming awake soon. Not that she’d be very pleased, he thought wryly. He’d have to explain to her why he’d taken her, and assure her she would much prefer it to what the alternative was. <em> Hell of a way to ask a woman to trust you right off the bat </em>, he thought darkly.</p><p>The thought of the vibrant life leaving this little woman, her warm brown eyes never again sparkling in amusement as she chatted on the phone with her friends or her mother sent a stab of pain through his chest. He couldn’t let her die. He had to explain to his pack that she was an innocent. </p><p>And if she wasn’t…</p><p>Well. He’d just have to figure it out.</p><p>He grimaced, shifting uncomfortably. The hard-on in his jeans hadn’t abated in the slightest, if anything it was becoming a damn problem. The more he looked at her the harder he was getting, and he was sure she wouldn’t be thrilled to have her captor practically salivating over her. </p><p>Damn it. He wasn’t a monster. Where had his self-control gone? He was A-Class for fuck’s sake. Unfazeable. Calm and collected in the face of danger. Merciless and cold when he needed to be. He could yawn while snapping a man’s neck, and his heart rate wouldn’t even jump. He felt like he was practically going insane at the moment, and he’d be damned if he could figure out why. </p><p>He glanced over at her again, biting back a groan at how she looked in his bed. It was a sight he could get used to, he thought. His safe house wasn’t known by any of his associates, and for good reason. Jacob had learned early on in his life that he couldn’t trust anyone with certain things. It always paid to have a safe house that no one else knew about, and he’d been right. </p><p>He cocked his head to the side, listening to her heartbeat. It was beginning to speed up ever so slightly, and the corner of his lips quirked up. His pretty little guest was almost ready to wake up, and he was sure they were about to have an interesting conversation.</p><p>A <em> very </em> interesting conversation.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, do not engage?” Sam Uley snapped over the SAT phone, his back teeth clenched so hard he was surprised they didn’t crack. His own fucking man had gone rogue, and his bosses Wolfe Gunnar and Dash Sinclair, the Alpha and second in command at the Wolf Breed stronghold Haven were telling him to cool his heels?</p><p>Not fucking likely.</p><p>“I mean, let’s see how it plays out. Jacob is the best enforcer in your pack, and frankly, the best deployed asset Haven has at the moment. He wouldn’t have done this without a good reason. Unless, you have reason to question his loyalty?” Dash’s gravelly voice was low and raspy, sounding every bit like the hardened battle veteran he was. </p><p>“Jacob is my second. Until yesterday I would have believed he’d cut his own arm off before betraying my pack like this,” Sam growled. </p><p>“And I’m telling you, Sam, it may not be a betrayal. We…” Wolfe paused, his tone taking on a strange lilt. Sam’s instincts prickled at the implied knowledge in his Alpha’s voice. </p><p>“What?” Sam snarled. He heard a sigh over the link, unsure of who had uttered it. </p><p>“We and the Felines have had a few instances where enforcers have gone against the grain when a… a woman is involved. In these cases it is now standard procedure to contact Jonas Wyatt and Callan Lyons, and with their go-ahead allow events to play out until it is deemed necessary to intervene. Typically the enforcer will then present his… er, case to Breed Cabinet and the situation is handled from there. Decisions are made on a case by case basis.”</p><p>Sam’s senses were keen enough that he could smell the bullshit through the link, and he snarled silently. One thing he couldn’t stand as Alpha of his own pack was the political games the higher Alpha’s seemed to play with their various men, like this was some giant fucking chess game. The Breeds’ place in the world was tenuous at best, at dire risk at worst, and all they could do was speak in damn riddles.</p><p>“Wyatt? <em> Case? </em> With all due respect, Alpha Gunnar, that’s a load of bullshit and we both know it. Why the hell are we involving the Felines in our business now? You need to tell me what the fuck is going on or I’m going to discipline my pack member the way I deem fit, and you can kiss your ‘best enforcer’ goodbye,” Sam threatened.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, then a dark curse filtered over the line.</p><p>“Not enough security and not enough time. I will fly out to your position at oh four hundred and we can discuss this then. In the meantime, hang tight and for the love of god, don’t chase after him. For both your sake’s,” Dash growled darkly. </p><p>Awareness rose the hackles on the back of Sam’s neck, and he felt the blood drain from his face. If Dash and Wolfe were so afraid to discuss what was really going on over a secure SAT link that they had to fly out in person, he had a feeling they were up shit creek, and he was about to lose the fucking paddle. </p><p>“Copy that.”</p><p>“Rendezvous at base Tango-Sierra-One. Await orders.”</p><p>“Understood. Over and out.”</p><p>Sam cursed as soon as he heard the connection cut. He glanced back at the other pack members waiting silently for orders. They were good soldiers, all of them. All as close as brothers to him. He couldn’t imagine any of them betraying their pack to the Council, least of all Jacob. If Wolfe and Dash were telling the truth, there was something much bigger going on.</p><p>“We’re meeting Sinclair at the rendezvous in oh-five hundred. Get ready to move out.”</p><p>A curse sizzled out of his pack brother Embry’s mouth, and Paul’s eyes hardened in anger.</p><p>“Commander, what the hell is going on?” Quil crossed his arms, his face a stony mask.</p><p>“Something they won’t even tell me over the SAT phone. Let’s pack up. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”</p><p>Embry let out a low whistle, while a few others of the pack sighed or cursed. If the Alphas wouldn’t even tell Sam over a secure link they were seriously fucked, and they all knew it.</p><p>“Whatever Jacob is doing, it’s about to fuck everything up,” Paul spat. “We should have just killed the slut while we had the chance.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Paul,” Jared sighed, shouldering his rifle. “If it’s important enough that <em> he’s </em> coming out, this is bigger than any of us. He doesn’t just leave his family for anything.” </p><p>Sam nodded in silent agreement, and he could see the barely visible flicker of shock in the rest of his pack mates’ eyes. The ex-special forces Wolf Breed known as Dash Sinclair was notoriously secretive, and very difficult to get a hold of unless there was a dire need. No one knew where he made his home. He was rarely seen in Breed society unless he brought his wife Elizabeth and daughter Cassie to the Wolf Breed stronghold ‘Haven’ in Colorado, or the Feline stronghold ‘Sanctuary’ in Virginia. Even then, Dash was more often than not holed up in secret meetings with the Alphas and the Bureau of Breed Affairs Director, Jonas Wyatt. Even being the head of his own pack and a very high rank as a result, Sam had only met Sinclair all of two times, and they hadn’t exactly been social chit chats.</p><p>“We head to the rendezvous and meet with him. He’ll explain what the hell is going on with Jacob, and why we can’t follow him. I have explicit orders to leave him alone,” Sam sighed, frustration eating away at him. It was so unlike Jacob to disobey orders, and over a woman? Jacob hadn’t taken many lovers since leaving the labs, and those that he had were strictly one-night affairs with no feelings attached. </p><p>All of this was too damned strange. Sam just hoped whatever Jacob knew whatever the hell he was doing, or it might come back to burn them all in the ass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what y'all think! :)</p><p>i know this is a big departure from the canon stuff i usually do, but i love the Breeds series by Lora Leigh so much and this idea has been nagging at me constantly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your...</p><p> </p><p>... clothes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob watched as a low moan left Isabella’s throat, her eyelashes fluttering open weakly. He leaned against the sturdy raw oak post at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, more to keep himself from touching her than anything. He watched as she slowly came to, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes took a moment to focus, then began to dart around the room in alarm before they finally landed on him. </p><p>She gasped, her entire body going rigid as her eyes widened in fright, and he smirked, easing away from the bedpost to take a step closer to her.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Wh… what the hell? Who are you? Where…” she spluttered, her cheeks flaming red as she tugged at her restraints, realizing the vulnerable position she was in.</p><p>“You’re safe, for the time being. That’s all you need to know,” he shrugged, unable to tear his gaze away from hers. </p><p>Pretty, pretty eyes.</p><p>Anger flared in those mesmerizing eyes at his answer, and it took every ounce of training Jacob had not to grin at the sight. She was a feisty one, that was for sure.</p><p>“I don’t know who the fuck you are or what you think you’re doing, but I’ll have people looking for me. My dad is the police chief…”</p><p>“Of Forks, yes. We’re aware of that. I know your birth date, your high school algebra grades, the name of your first goldfish, and when you first lost your virginity. I know things about you that <em> you </em> don’t even know, Ms. Swan,” Jacob growled, leaning over her with one knee braced on the bed. Her defiance was causing something strange to flare up inside of him, making it almost imperative that he force her submission.</p><p>It didn’t look like he was going to get his way any time soon, though.</p><p>“What are you, some sort of freak stalker?” she bit out scathingly, writhing as she tried to kick out at him. Jacob caught her legs easily and shifted forward so they were pinned between his knees, his forearms coming down on her shoulders so she was effectively trapped. She felt so delicate and light underneath him that it didn’t take much strength at all to hold her down. Damn, was she eating enough?</p><p>Why the fuck did he care?</p><p>“You know, I’m only doing my job, sweetheart. And you should be thanking me for saving your ass,” he growled, his fingers coming up to trap her jaw as she moved to head butt him. “<em> Ah, ah, ah </em>. No hitting. Plus, it would hurt you more than it would hurt me, and I’m rather partial to your pretty face staying intact,” he smirked at her, letting his gaze trail over her features.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” she hissed, but he didn’t miss the way her cheeks were growing pinker by the moment, and her eyes darted down to glance at his lips which were only a few inches from hers.</p><p>Shit. He was pretty sure that the hard on that was killing him was pressing into her lower stomach at this point.</p><p>Oh, well.</p><p>“I <em> mean </em>, pretty girl, that my recon mission got switched to elimination. Unfortunately, that meant I had to extract you from your home. Quickly. It was that or follow orders and kill you,” he deadpanned, and her eyes widened in utter disbelief as her face paled considerably. Jacob grimaced. Maybe he should have had a little more tact when telling her he’d been sent to kill her. He would have a hell of a time convincing her of the situation, and he knew he hadn’t exactly endeared himself to her at this point.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about? K...kill me?” her voice grew higher in distress, the naked fear in her eyes lodging sharp barbs in his heart. Jacob sighed, shifting back to sit on his heels, still keeping her boxed in with his legs. </p><p>“Listen, I know this probably sounds insane to you, and it is…” Jacob huffed in annoyance, wracking his brain for the right words. He glanced back down at her. She was trembling underneath him, staring at him fearfully like a doe caught in the headlights. She was too damned beautiful. </p><p>“Please don’t kill me,” she begged, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye down her cheek. Jacob growled, hating the scent of her fear and her pain as much as how it made him feel. </p><p>“If I wanted to kill you you’d already be dead and wouldn’t have even felt it, sweetheart. That’s why you’re here instead, even though I was ordered to take you out. You can thank your fucking fiancé for that little change in plans,” he snapped, then grimaced as her face went from red to white in almost an instant. Damn. What was that about tact, again? If his brain could function properly when he was around her, he might be able to string two fucking sentences together.</p><p>“Wh… why?”</p><p>“Listen,” he sighed, rubbing his temples at the headache beginning to build there. “Your fiancé, as I said before, is a Genetics Council trainer. <em> Ah </em>,” he held up his finger to interrupt her as she began to deny him. “We’ve been tracking him for over a year. We have thousands of pictures, a couple hundred hours of footage, documents, signatures, testimonies, you name it. It’s already proven. He is Council. The end. There is no denying it, there is no discussing it. Understand?” he glared at her, watching as the pieces of the puzzle all seemed to click into place for her as her mind tried to wrap around the horrible truth.</p><p>“He… he can’t be...” her breath hitched, a few more tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she began to almost hyperventilate. Agony lanced through him as the scent of her pain surrounded him. Her pupils dilated in horror, and she seemed to curl into herself, shaking her head as she fought the truth. Jacob sighed, reaching forward to tilt her chin so she would meet his gaze. </p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry, but he is an operative with the very same Genetics Council that Callan Lyons, the Lion Breed you probably saw on the news a few years ago, exposed by coming forward. He’s been working for them for about ten years, now.”</p><p>Bella shook her head pitifully, but Jacob could see that she had started to accept the truth for what it was. Then, she froze, her entire body stiffening as her wide eyes met his.</p><p>“You’re a Breed,” she whispered, the final piece of the puzzle falling into place for her. Jacob grimaced at the fear in her eyes, unable to quash the flash of resentment he felt that she should feel fear or disgust towards his kind. It wasn’t their damned fault they were created, after all. </p><p>“You’re right, sweetheart. I am. And because of your <em> darling </em> fiancé, you’re now up shit creek without a paddle, which I’m trying to help you out of, so a little cooperation would be nice,” he grumbled, getting up and stalking away from her.</p><p>“But I don’t understand… why me? I haven’t done anything…” she trailed off, then fresh horror swept over her face. “You think I’m involved, too. Oh, <em> god! </em> No! I swear, I swear I didn’t know, please. I didn’t know...” Real tears coursed down her face now as she broke down in heaving sobs, and Jacob stared back at her in shock at her open misery.</p><p>“No, no. I know you’re not involved. I suspected as much when I first started tracking you, and told my commander, but he… they’re not convinced, and they think the only way to lure Cullen back is to kill you. Hence, why I… er, <em> borrowed </em> you,” Jacob frowned over the wording, not feeling great about admitting that he’d kidnapped her. The whole thing was fucked, really. </p><p>Bella was silent for a moment, her delicate shoulders still trembling slightly. Finally, she spoke. </p><p>“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” she asked in a small voice, and Jacob sighed, tugging off his mission shirt. Her eyes widened as she stared at him in confusion when he turned, baring the small mark on his shoulder to her. </p><p>“See that mark that looks like a paw print?” Jacob asked, turning back to her, noticing the pink on her cheeks as her eyes darted back quickly to his after spending a half second too long locked on his chest. “That’s the genetically programmed mark of a Wolf Breed. And here,” Jacob stepped back to the bed, bracing himself with both hands on either side of her so he could lean closer to her. He curled his upper lip, flashing his sharp canines. Bella blanched, then Jacob smelled something that shocked him to the core. </p><p>Arousal.</p><p>Heat slammed into him as the scent of her need filled his head. His mind went completely blank, and he froze, every muscle in his body locked tight as he fought his instincts. He railed at himself to get away from her before he did something he would regret.</p><p>Feeling like he was watching someone else in his body, he tilted his head, brushing his nose along her cheek, inhaling more of her scent. It was heaven. He felt drugged by it. A part of his mind was screaming at him to stop while the rest, the animal instinct he had was urging him to take her. Mark her. Make her his. Nothing else mattered but having her.</p><p>She gasped a shuddering breath as his lips hovered next to the corner of her mouth right where he had stolen a small kiss the first time he’d held her unconscious in her room. The remembered taste and feel of her skin nearly drove him mad, and a resulting growl of pleasure rumbled out of his chest. </p><p>“What are you doing to me?” she whispered. Jacob turned his head ever so slightly, letting his lower lip barely glance against hers. </p><p>“What would you like me to do to you?” he asked instead, his voice sounded deeper than normal, rough with desire. The scent of her heat spiked, and he bit back a groan as it curled around him, suffusing his senses and wiping all rational thought from his mind. There was only Bella now, and how her delicate, soft body felt under his. There was only the need to take her, claim her, have her shaking underneath him screaming his name as he rammed himself so deep inside her she’d never want or need another man in her life.</p><p>“I…” she shook her head, causing their lips to brush against each other slightly, and he watched her pupils dilate, the flush in her cheeks mounting as her eyes glazed over with her arousal. “I don’t… this isn’t normal…” Her little pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, inadvertently brushing against his own. </p><p>They both froze at the accidental touch, eyes locked. </p><p>Oh, fuck. </p><p>“You taste good,” she breathed, almost sounding confused. She looked dazed, her eyes darkening as Jacob threw caution to the wind and let his teeth capture her bottom lip gently. He watched as her lashes drifted lower, her gaze turning heavy and sultry, before pressing his lips fully to hers and licking into the warm, beckoning depths of her mouth. </p><p>Damn. Bad idea. Lord, she tasted so good, so addictive that Jacob didn’t know how he could have lived without this before in his life. He felt her moan as it vibrated out of her throat, her tongue dancing tentatively with his as her back arched, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest. </p><p>God, her lips were soft. </p><p>His tongue throbbed as he plunged it deeper into her mouth, encouraging her to rub against it, to take some of the taste that caused it to ache and swell. Sweet honeysuckle and summer heat filled his senses, tempting him further into madness. Yet still, her kiss was full of innocence, gentleness, something he had never known, never been allowed to know. He’d been told not to let the world trick him into believing it existed, and yet here he was, weak and basking in it as he lost himself in her. </p><p>He felt his self control rapidly weakening, and he pulled away, chest heaving for breath. She looked perfectly debauched, her lips kiss-swollen and red. Fury still sparked in her eyes as she stared at him in outrage. The sight made his cock twitch. His gaze drifted down, following her blush as it went almost all the way down to the delicate rise of her breasts over her nightgown. Her nipples were taut, pressing against the dark, silky fabric, and he cursed as part of him howled at the sight. Unable to stop himself, his fingers drifted up her side, trailing over the soft curves, before circling close enough to tease around the tempting peaks.</p><p>“You always get this turned on when you’re kidnapped?” Jacob tried to joke, but as he let his thumb brush over a tight peak, Bella moaned, her hips arching up. Her breasts rose and fell with her harsh breaths, her blush only growing as she clenched her jaw, turning her head sharply as if trying to deny her own reaction to him. He smirked, brushing his thumb over the other tight nipple and enjoyed her shivering response. </p><p>“Fuck you,” she bit out, but her shaking voice betrayed her pleasure. Jacob gave a low chuckle. </p><p>“All you have to do is ask, sweetheart.” </p><p>Her head whipped around as her jaw dropped in outrage at his words. Her eyes narrowed, and she curled her lip at him in disdain.</p><p>“In your goddamn dreams.” </p><p>“You’re right, I have dreamt about you, Isabella,” Jacob nodded sagely, letting his fingers trail slowly down between her breasts, following the invisible line down to her navel before pausing just below it. She was trembling now, and he could see the small little movements her hips made as she tried and failed to deny the need raging through her. The scent of her arousal was beating against him in steady waves. Helpless, mounting lust was riding him hard, rendering him utterly incapable of resisting the desires raging through him.</p><p>Cursing his weakness, he gave into the urge to touch her. He tugged the hem of her nightgown down, leaning forward to rasp his tongue over a rosy, taut peak before drawing it in, and sucking it fiercely. She arched in his grasp, pressing closer as a harsh cry escaped her lips. He laved her nipple with his tongue, groaning at the taste of her skin. This woman would be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This could not be happening.</p><p>Bella moaned and arched against the liquid fire of the stranger’s mouth as he tortured her nipple. Oh, god. A <em> stranger </em> . A <em> Breed </em> nonetheless. She was not acting like this, trussed up on a strange bed, in a strange place, for a man she didn’t even know. Yet, here she was, moaning filthily as he tugged at her nipple with his teeth, sending an arc of agonizing pleasure spearing straight to her clit. And she wasn’t panting for more. She wasn’t.</p><p>Except she was. </p><p>Her ankles and wrists tugged at their bonds. Whether to gain freedom or to be able to touch him Bella wouldn’t admit to herself, but she was almost wild with the need to have her hands and feet freed. </p><p>His fingers toyed with her unattended nipple while his tongue lashed fiery wet heat over the other. Another cry tore from her lips as he pulled harder, the edge of pleasurable pain that was making her lose her mind. Her hips ground mindlessly up towards him, unable to get the friction she needed with her ankles tied the way they were. She whimpered helplessly, gritting her teeth against the begging words wanting to rip out of her. She would not beg. She would not beg. This man had <em> kidnapped </em> her. He did not deserve to be touching her, he did not deserve her cooperation. </p><p><em> Oh </em>. Oh, that was good. His mouth moved to the other nipple, beginning to torture it as he had the other. God, the pleasure-pain of his touch was too much, and not enough. She needed more. Just a little bit more to help her over the edge, to release the tormenting pleasure gathering in her clit that was swollen, and throbbing for attention. </p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” he growled, seeming to read her mind as his fingers moved down to make quick work of the bonds tying her ankles together before spreading her legs with his knees. Bella bit her lip, canting her hips helplessly under him as the need assaulting her grew to an almost painful level.</p><p>His fingers glanced over her clit and Bella bowed off the bed, a strangled scream tearing from her lips as her mind went blank from the pleasure. It shot through her system like a bullet, sending fire and heat through her senses. </p><p>More. She needed more. She hated that she was responding like this, that her body was betraying her; and yet, she was helpless under the onslaught of this dark, sexual hunger taking over her.</p><p>“Fuck,” she heard his low curse. Her thighs shook as his fingers began rubbing small circles over her clit, and Bella was lost. She cried out, her head thrashing back and forth as she begged for more, mindless with need. Her hips canted against his ministrations, desperately chasing her release, needing him to satisfy the ache throbbing inside of her.</p><p>If she’d known his name she would have been sobbing it, begging for relief.</p><p>“Please…” she whimpered, shuddering as she felt her pussy clench around its emptiness, her womb cramping painfully as a sharp stab of arousal took her breath. Bella cried out, and the man’s eyes shot up to hers in alarm. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he paused his movements, and Bella wanted to scream at him to continue. She bit her lip to keep from doing so, feeling a fine layer of perspiration bead along her forehead as her internal heat seemed to kick up a few notches without warning. The lingering taste of his kiss in her mouth was torturing her. She wanted more of that, too. Since when were kisses addicting? What was happening to her?</p><p>“It hurts… please,” she gasped as her pussy clenched again, protesting its emptiness, and she moaned. “Make it stop!” </p><p>“What?” his eyes had locked onto her lips again, his gaze heavy lidded and sultry. “Make what stop?”</p><p>Why did he have to torture her? What had she done to deserve this? She’d just been going to bed, for christ’s sake. Now here she was, begging for a man who was decidedly <em> not </em> her fiancé to fuck her.</p><p>“<em> Why are you doing this to me? </em>” she gasped as another sharp cramp of arousal lanced through her, and a tear slid from the corner of her eye. “Fuck me, damn you!” she cried out, hating herself even as she stared at him in wild desperation. Bella felt like she would do anything at that moment just to get a small measure of relief from the sensations tearing ruthlessly through her.</p><p>With a groan that sounded like it was being torn from him, he crashed his lips down onto hers. Bella moaned into his kiss, drawing more of that addictive taste into her mouth from his tongue. He tasted like a mountain storm, like cinnamon and cloves with a hint of something sweeter. She couldn’t get enough of it. She felt like she would go mad without that taste. </p><p>“God, what are you doing to <em>me?</em>” he groaned in response, his teeth capturing her lower lip and tugging on it seductively. What was she doing to him? He was the one causing all of this! </p><p>Bella was so distracted by his kiss she barely heard cloth rending a second before a cool wash of air swept over her now completely naked body. It relieved the heat that was torturing her for only a moment before it returned full-force when he moved and pressed his bare chest to hers. Bella moaned, arching against him and rubbing her straining nipples against the surprisingly silky texture of his skin. It really had no business feeling that good against hers. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>She almost cried at the loss when he moved away from her, but he was trailing that wicked, sinful mouth down her body, leaving a trail of fiery kisses that made her head spin. He dipped his tongue into her navel, nipping the flesh teasingly there before continuing down, pressing her thighs apart with his shoulder so his hot breath fanned over her blazing core. </p><p>Bella thought she was going to pass out at the implications of what he was doing. There was no way she was going to survive this. No fucking way. </p><p>“Bare pussy is so sexy,” he growled, his voice rumbling so deep and rough that it sent small sparks of pleasure detonating through her core, like miniature orgasms meant only to heighten her arousal rather than soothe it. “I’m gonna lap up all that cream, baby. God, you’re so wet, is that all for me?” </p><p>Bella was past caring, past shame. His words only stoked the fire blazing out of control in her, and she needed him to fix it. Now. </p><p>“Please,” she gasped, her hips grinding, searching for his touch, for any relief at all.</p><p>“This has got to be the prettiest little pussy I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” he groaned, running his fingers through the wetness gathered at her core, bringing it up to rub little circles over her clit, making her eyes roll back in her head as she bucked under his ministrations. “Stay still, pretty girl,” he growled, before landing a sharp, erotic little slap against her cunt. </p><p>“<em> Oh! </em>” Bella screamed, her entire body shuddering as fire ripped through her at the small, sexual pain. The act was so wicked, so debauched, her mind was reeling from it. She couldn’t believe what he’d done. </p><p>She couldn’t believe she wanted more.</p><p>Bella felt like she was watching herself in horror from afar as she spread her legs further, pressing her hips further towards his mouth like some wanton seductress, and he finally gave in with a low growl. </p><p>His tongue licked a long, slow line up through the glistening wet folds of her pussy, sending shockwaves resounding through her. She was sure she would die. A body wasn’t meant to endure this much pleasure. She gave up trying to hold back her moans as he worked over her pussy, flickering his tongue over her clit fast and hard before plunging it deep into her aching core, fucking her with it. </p><p>“<em> Yes </em> ,” she moaned, delirious with pleasure. “Yes, yes, <em> yes </em>… please… oh, god!” He’d sucked her clit into his mouth, hard, and Bella flew towards her peak with alarming speed, poised on the edge as pleasure curled tighter and tighter behind her clit. </p><p>A purring growl tore from his chest as his eyes opened and locked with hers, heavy-lidded and sensual, and she erupted. </p><p>Ecstasy so sharp and agonizing tore through her as she screamed and shook with her orgasm, grinding her pussy helplessly against his wicked tongue as he worked her clit faster and faster, driving the pleasure impossibly higher. She fell back, her vision going white as she was swept away, completely at his mercy. It was earth shattering. Mind melting. Bella felt herself lose all sense of time and space as it washed over her, ruining her utterly and completely. This was beyond anything she’d ever known before, ever thought possible. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re beautiful when you come for me,” he said after easing her down slowly from her orgasm. Bella stared at him, barely coherent as he pushed off the bed, his fingers moving to the clasp of his dark mission pants. Her eyes followed the movement, watching in a daze as he pushed the material down, revealing the source behind the impressive bulge she had felt against her earlier. Her eyes widened as she took in the huge, thick erection straining from between his thighs. </p><p>There was no way in hell that thing was going to fit. </p><p>Shocked at her own assumption that sex was a foregone conclusion for them, she shook her head, trying to come back to reality. He chose that moment, however, to put a knee up on the bed and start crawling towards her, looking every inch like the predator that enhanced his unique genetics, and the words died on her lips as she was captivated once again. </p><p>Later, she’d worry about it later. </p><p>Her orgasm from a few moments ago had only taken the edge off the wild need coursing through her, and it was quickly building again. His dark, sensual gaze locked with hers as his fingers trailed up her calf to the inside of her knee, pressing her legs apart once more so he could settle between them. Little frissons of heat sparked through her at his touch, and she swallowed, her heart rate picking up as she realized she was about to find out if he would fit after all.</p><p>“I’m gonna stretch that hot little pussy now, baby. You’re mine,” he growled, leaning down to capture her lips in another soul-searing kiss. That taste of midnight storms and spicy, autumnal heat with a hint of sweetness swept through her again, kept her coming back for more. She moaned around his kiss, her wrists straining at her bonds that were tied securely to the headboard as the urge to touch him became imperative. He groaned, nipping at her lips as he shifted so the broad head of his cock teased the soaking entrance of her pussy. Bella gasped, her eyes shooting wide open as lust and heat washed through her, making her core clench in protest as if having the object that would fill it so near was pushing the need into overdrive. She felt like she would die if he didn’t fill her soon.</p><p>“Shh, I got you, baby. God, so hot and wet. So fucking perfect,” he groaned as he pressed the flared head forward, slowly parting the wet, throbbing flesh of her pussy, and Bella was lost. </p><p>A sharp cry left her as pain mixed with the pleasure of being breached. She felt something hot and wet pulse from the head of his cock, causing a delicious burn to build in her core, at the same time her muscles seemed to relax slightly and ease the path of his tunneling cock. With each small thrust forward, she felt another spurt of whatever was causing her pussy to relax while building the arousal further and further. </p><p>Bella whimpered as he forged further inside of her, her gaze caught on where he was pressing inside of her. She writhed under him, trying to force him to move faster as the desperate need to be fucked hard and fast clawed at her. Sex had never been like this for her, this hot, carnal need to be taken.</p><p>“Fuck… you’re tight. I’m trying to go slow, baby,” he bit out between his teeth, a deep, rumbling growl vibrating from within his chest. “Try to relax, for me pretty girl. Just a little bit.” </p><p>“More,” she sobbed, her head tossing on the pillow as he pressed forward another inch with a hard spurt from his cock. He was almost halfway inside of her now, and she felt so full, almost over-filled. “Please, it hurts. I need more,” she panted, bucking her hips against his hold.</p><p>“It’s gonna hurt a lot more than you’re ready for if you don’t let me do this slow,” he snarled, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he pulled out slightly before thrusting in again, and Bella’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure of the invasion as the flared tip of his cock raked over her G-spot. “Oh, fuck, baby. Yeah… right there,” he groaned, doing it again as he watched her with rapt attention.</p><p>Her pussy milked him, clenching and rippling over the silk-encased steel of his cock. With a groan that sounded almost like a roar, his hips snapped forward, pushing almost to the hilt. </p><p>Bella screamed as her pussy fought to adjust to the heady invasion. A guttural snarl left his lips as he did it again, finally buried to the hilt. Tears leaked freely from the corner of her eyes as she bucked against him, trying to get him to move, to give her more of that delicious friction. She felt impossibly full. His cock was jerking with each heated spurt that erupted from the tip, making her inner muscles burn with agonizing pleasure as they eased to accommodate his thick girth. </p><p>“<em> Fuck! </em> Fuck,” he groaned, his forehead falling against hers as he panted, his entire body taut as he appeared to fight himself. “So fucking hot and tight, god. Fuck. You feel so good on my cock, baby.” A moan tore from him as his control seemed to snap, and he pulled back before lunging forward in a hard, deep thrust. </p><p>Bella felt her legs shake as her back arched off the bed at the pleasure and pain combined. Her gaze locked with his as he gripped her hips tightly, fucking her with hard, lunging thrusts. Wetness seeped from her core, slicking her thighs as she lost herself in the dark midnight of his gaze, feeling like it was piercing to her soul. He was so deep inside of her she felt like every barrier between her mind and soul had fallen away, exposing her to him.</p><p>“Good girl,” he growled, his thumb caressing over her throbbing clit, making her see stars. “Such a good girl, taking my cock like this.” A sharp throb of lust stabbed through her at his words, and Bella shuddered, her pussy clenching on his cock as it shuttled inside of her.</p><p>“It’s so good,” she whimpered helplessly, rolling her hips in time with him as she gave herself to the sensations he was creating in her. Pleasure quickly began coiling in her lower abdomen again, and she couldn’t hold back her cries as the flared edge of his cock brushed over a spot in her over and over again until she was clenching around him, seeing stars as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“Could fuck you forever baby, just stay right here so deep inside you,” he groaned heatedly, capturing her lips again in a devastating kiss as he fucked her with wild abandon, his thrusts coming faster and harder as he gave into his need. </p><p>She was screaming now, the conflagration in the center of her core building and tightening until her muscles locked and she exploded in a fiery eruption of heat. Her eyes squeezed shut as she lost herself in the maelstrom, before suddenly feeling her pussy stretching… stretching… </p><p>“No!” he cried out, but his hips suddenly jerked to a stop as he was buried all the way inside of her, unable to move as something pulsed and changed, swelling in the middle of his cock and locking him inside of her, shooting hard, hot pulses of his seed deep into the clenching depths of her core. </p><p>Brutal ecstasy swept through her as she screamed until her voice broke. Waves after waves of devastating pleasure battered her as her pussy clenched over and over on what should have been impossible. She dimly heard a deep snarl of pleasure rip from his chest before his sharp canines sank into the base of her neck, sending her careening into another wild, soul-stealing release.</p><p>There were rumours in the gossip rags about the animalistic sexuality of the Breed males, stories that seemed so wild and unfounded that she had dismissed them. </p><p>The stranger had told her he was a Wolf Breed. And he had just knotted her. </p><p>His hips jerked as the knot throbbed with each hard pulse of his seed, triggering contractions that had her screaming hoarsely in ecstasy. Each orgasm seemed to blend into the next as the knot pressed tightly into her G-spot. She sobbed from the pleasure, trembling uncontrollably. Her nails biting painfully into her palms as she writhed beneath him. Dark, rumbling growls came continuously from his chest as his tongue laved over the bite mark, spilling heat there as well.</p><p>Without thinking, Bella sank her teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder as well, causing the man’s hips to jerk as he cried out, and they both moaned from another orgasm shattering through them. She could feel his nails digging into her hips, and she knew there would be bruises tomorrow. </p><p>Long minutes stretched out, and Bella finally sagged, her strength leaving her even as smaller, rippling orgasms shuddered through her every few moments with each pulse of the knot. He kept his face buried in her neck, his breaths slowly calming as he lay against her, somehow managing to hold most of his weight off her. </p><p>“Who are you?” she whispered hoarsely, her hands twitching as she fought the urge to run her fingers through his dark, silky hair even though her hands were still bound.</p><p>He was silent for a moment, before he raised his head, his dark eyes holding hers captive as she saw regret and anger swirling in their depths.</p><p>“Jacob,” he said, a muscle in his jaw ticking. </p><p>“Does…” she swallowed, trying to get her bearings. “Does this always happen… with…?”</p><p>“No,” he bit out, trying to move away but he was still locked deep inside of her. The movement triggered another small orgasm, and Bella moaned, biting her lower lip as they both rode out the wave of pleasure.</p><p>“Oh,” she said softly, unsure what to do with that information. From his reaction, it seemed like he had expected this just about as much as she had. What did it mean?</p><p>Finally, long minutes later, she finally felt the swelling relax and begin to go down. He pulled out of her slowly, and they both groaned at the loss. Bella opened her mouth to ask him to untie her when he was already moving off the bed and stomping towards the door, slamming it shut behind him. Her ears rang in the silence, and for some unfathomable reason she felt hot tears pricking at the backs of her eyes as she shivered, curling up on her side as she tried to come to terms with what had just transpired.</p><p>Well, this just sucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>